


Merci Beaucoup, Mon Gènèral

by Marie_JosephJustCallMeLaf51



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bayonets, Bleeding, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, M/M, One Shot, Other, Poor LaF, Washette - Freeform, platonic or romantic, why do i do this to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_JosephJustCallMeLaf51/pseuds/Marie_JosephJustCallMeLaf51
Summary: During a Battle with the British, George Washigton finds the Marquis de Lafayette injured and bleeding in the mire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys; I AM SO SORRY!!!   
> I hit writer's block for my other fic 'Too Young For Such Agony' and I wrote this little one-shot in the hopes that I could get back to writing it.   
> This ficlet contains blood and major character death so if you're not comfortable with it, please don't read! 
> 
> Again, please don't kill me!

George storms onto the battlefield, immediately finding Lafayette sprawled in the earth, iron-red and mucilaginous with blood.   
His face is twisted into an agonised grimace as blood trickles from the corner of his mouth.   
Both Hamilton and Tallmadge are knelt over him, putting as much pressure as possible on a terrible wound on his stomach. The General winced and his heart fell; it was well-known that a wound in the stomach causes high levels of pain and are almost always instantly infected.   
George falls to his knees next to the Marquis, pushing a large hand onto his slender neck to check the rate of his pulse. It is shallow and fast; it reminds George of a bird.   
Looking to the other two soldiers, he asks.   
"What happened?"  
Tallmadge answered.   
"He was injured by a bayonet, but the blade was serrated and it caused twice as much damage. It...The blade hit an artery, and ruptured his stomach. He'll bleed out before we can even get a doctor down here, and even if we could somehow stop the bleeding the wound is already infected."  
George pursed his lips, looking grimly back down at the Frenchman. His skin is so pale it looks grey and blood colours his teeth and lips stark crimson.   
His breathing is uneven and shallow, but he manages a bloody smile and weakly clasps George's hand with his own.   
"Ceci ... je ne regrette pas de me battre, je ne regrette pas....d'aider votre pays à être libre, mais ... je ne veux...pas mourir. J'ai peur, George."   
The young Frenchman's voice is weak and raspy as the blood loss and pain saps his strength like a leech.   
The general furrows his brow and turns to Hamilton, the only one of the three that could actually speak french. The man looks grey.   
"He says that he has no regrets. He is honoured that he had the chance to fight at our sude for freedom...but he-he doesn't want to die. He...he tells you he's...scared."   
The three of them fall silent, staring miserably at the young Frenchman's pale countenance. The war suddenly seems so pointless, so useless and cruel to allow such a sinless, ebullient young man to perish in such gruesome agony sprawled in stinking, bloody mud. Lafayette moans as Tallmadge presses harder on the wound in vain.   
George grabs a slender, pale hand in a firm grip. The Marquis whimpers and the returned hold is no more than a brief jerk of the hand. As their eyes meet, the General can see the fear swimming like tears in the Major's grey eyes, slipping down his cheeks.  
"Be safe, Son."   
The Marquis smiles, weakly and even as his eyes become glassy he whispers:  
"Merci beaucoup, mon Gènèral..."   
And just like that, another young soul is snuffed out like a candle flame.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
> (And leave kudos/comments please bc they make my life worth living;))   
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> -Laf out.


End file.
